in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Echolights
Plot Things take a strange turn in Echo Creek when an unconscious strangely dressed woman is mysteriously found on the outskirts of the Happy Air Forest. Who exactly is she, and why has she appeared to them? When she finally begins to open up, her presence may open up an entire new can of beans for the gang, as well as bring them face to face with a brand new evil... Characters ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Athena * Aurora Blue * Vortigon * Ambrosio * The Minigons JeloJellyJam * Gerald Edmarkson * Rosewell Starringson * Kaitlynn Railley * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden * Pit Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story Echo Creek. 3:00 AM. A figure emerges out of the woods of the Happy Air Forest into the town of Echo Creek. She collapses near the base of the tree. 7:00AM. Next morning. It's a peaceful morning for the people of Echo Creek. In a medium-sized house located somewhere in Keyway Street lives the sword-wielding founder of the Locked Room Gang, Gerald Edmarkson. Currently, he is at the dining room eating Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. As he eats, he subtly hears yelling from the Happy Tree Forest or whatever it was called. You know, the one with the talking trees? Gerald leaves the dining room, grabs his sword, and quickly runs out of his house. Everything looks normal, so far...well, save for the people wondering what's up with the yelling. * Gerald: That's weird... *'???:' Hello! Hello! God my voice is getting sore. *'???:' Keep yelling dude! Someone's gonna hear us eventually. *'???:' But why? *'???:' Dude! A girl just walked out of the Locked Rooms looking like she just fell out of the sky and just wandered off into town! Do you know how many issues that could cause? *'???:' A hot one, at that. *'???:' ... Really? Look, if she's evil, I don't want none of us getting hurt if a fight breaks out, okay? Just keep yelling! *'Gerald:' Where's that noise coming from...? The voices appear to be coming from the Happy Air Forest. Usually, those trees stay pretty quiet 24/7, so what's gotten into them? Gerald thought. He quickly rushes to his car and drives off to the Happy Air Forest. One hour later, Gerald has finally arrived. * Gerald: Uh, hello? Trees? What's going on? * Tree #1: Oh good, Gerald's here! * Tree #3: So, uh this door opened up in the middle of the forest, and this woman stepped out. She looked real banged up, like burn marks, think a damaged neck, smoke coming off her body, she had this fancy helmet like a gladiator- * Tree #2: I think he gets it, thank you! Yeah, we gave her directions to Echo Creek. Don't know where she is now. * Gerald: Wait...do you mean...that door...Huh. ...W-Which direction did she go? * Tree #3: *To Tree #1* Didn't you tell her to head north? * Tree #1: Oh, right. Yeah, we told her Echo Creek's north from here. * Gerald: Thanks! Gerald rushes to his car, but before he enters... * Gerald: Oh, and by the way? Please stop yelling, you'll probably scare some campers. * Tree #2: Yeah, okay! Gerald drives off. *'Tree #3:' Pfft, right. Like anyone would want to camp here. *'Tree #1:' Yeah! The forest is our turf, motherfu- *'Tree #2:' I think there's a squirrel in my hair. Gerald drives off north back to Echo Creek, in hopes of finding the mystery woman. This time, he drives a different route. As he begins to approach some nearby houses, he notices a thin column of smoke rising up from behind one of the houses. Gerald stops his car and runs to the house where the smoke is coming from. He then proceeds to ring the doorbell. * Citizen: ''(opens door) Hi, can I... help you? * '''Gerald: '''Sir, can I please go to your backyard? I've spotted a smoke trail behind your house. * '''Citizen:' The smoke trail...? Right, right. I just saw it this morning. I think it's coming from the woods behind my house. You're fine to look there, if you need to. * Gerald: 'Thanks. ''Gerald heads to the backyard. Unlike the hippity-hoppity talking trees that someone thought would be funny to, the woods here are relatively peaceful. As he approaches the smoke trail, he notices something rather disturbing, lying near the base of a tree, a woman wearing a white dress and a silver-coloured helmet. On her left arm is some sort of silver Pauldron. She appears heavily burnt and scorched, as her body is literally giving off smoke. She looks... kinda dead looking, but Gerald feels a strange feeling, that feeling of being in the presence of a god-like being, a feeling similar to confrontations with godlike entities like Galaximus and the Warlord. Gerald grabs a nearby fallen branch with his left hand and proceeds to poke the woman with it. Nothing happens. Gerald then proceeds to grab out his phone and play an alarm sound. Still, nothing happens. * '''Gerald: Hmm... (to the citizen) Uh sir, do you have a bucket of water? * Citizen: Uh, I can pour one right now. He rushes off to get a bucket. He then arrives with a bucket of water. * Citizen: Say, what do you need this for? * Gerald: Stand back! Gerald then quickly splashes the bucket of water at the woman. * Gerald: Darn, I thought that would work... (to the citizen) Sorry about that, sir. Normally, desperate times call for desperate measures, but not in this case... The citizen looks at the still unconscious woman, and then back at Gerald. * Citizen: Should I call an ambulance? * Gerald: Well, since she's not responding...alright. Hopefully she isn't cursed, or contaminated with any exotic germs, or something... The citizen gets out his phone and begins to call an ambulance. As he does that, Gerald begins to contemplate the situation. * Citizen: Okay, an ambulance is coming in a few minutes. We should probably move her. * Gerald: Alright. The two work together and pick the woman up, the two both carrying her by the shoulders. They carry her outside just as the ambulance arrives. *'Paramedic:' Sir, what's the situation? *'Gerald:' We found an unconscious weirdly-dressed woman lying down near the woods. *'Paramedic:' Right, any explanation for these... burn marks? *'Gerald:' I don't know...this might be a stretch, but I think she might have gotten those from one of the Locked Rooms. The Paramedic looks at Gerald. *'Paramedic:' You know, since I'm pretty sure you're the leader of those guys, I'll inform you of what happens later, alright? *'Gerald:' Okay. The Paramedic begins to pick the woman up. As he does, her neck kinda just flops to one side. *'Paramedic:' That can't be good. He hauls her off into the ambulance, and after getting into the driver's seat, he and his assistant and the ambulance drive off. *'Citizen:' I hope she's alright. *'Gerald:' Me too. I've got a lot of questions on my mind that need answering... (to the citizen) Anyway, thanks for the help, kind sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Gerald enters his car and leaves for his house. Meanwhile, Athena finally comes to. As her neck finally repairs itself, she sits up. Disorientated and confused, she can't seem to tell where she is, all she can tell is she was lying on a tray, and she's in some sort of box. Judging from the motion around her, she's in a moving vehicle. She must be being kidnapped. Not today. The Goddess Athena doesn't just get kidnapped by mortals. Sitting up, she begins to focus her energy into controlling the vehicle. With one swift movement, she flips the vehicle over onto it's side with an enormous crash. Meanwhile, Gerald has returned back to his house, playing his acoustic guitar in peace whilst sitting on the living room couch. Unbeknownst to him, all over Echo Creek, news is broadcasting the sudden crash of a ambulance on Oakridge Street, killing both the driver and his assistant. Mysteriously, something ripped a huge hole into the side of the ambulance where an injured person would be kept. While Gerald was playing his guitar, his phone started to ring. It's an incoming call from his best friend, Rosewell. What's Rosewell calling about, though? Is it an emergency that Gerald needs to tackle? Maybe band practice is starting, and Gerald forgot about it? One thing's for sure though, at least it's not one of those creepy stalker-ish yanderesque messages she sent months ago, when she went really crazy over him. Either way, Gerald answers the phone call. *'Gerald:' Hey, Rosewell? *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) Gerald, you've gotta check this out. *'Gerald:' Well, what is it? *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) Okay, so an ambulance just suddenly crashed on Oakridge Street... Wait, Oakridge Street...that sounded familiar. Wasn't that the same street with the house where he found the mysterious woman? *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) ...and– wait...you've already watched the news, right? *'Gerald:' ...No? *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) (sigh) Can you please turn on the news? *'Gerald:' ...Alright, sure thing. Gerald turns on the TV, which now shows the local news. *'Reporter:' -Eyewitness reports claim that without any outside effect, the ambulance suddenly flipped out on it's right side, killing both driver and passenger. The camera pans to the scene of the crash, showing a huge hole resembling a tear punched out of the side of the ambulance, like something had punched it's way through the metal and then pried the gap open. If it was a person, the strength required to do that would be phenomenal. *'Reporter:' Experts say the damage sustained is far heavier than similar flips have yielded. How such heavy damage was sustained remains unknown. *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) ...Gerald? Gerald? *'Gerald:' ...I gotta go. Bye, Rosewell. *'Rosewell:' (at the phone) Wait, where are you go– Gerald hangs up on Rosewell. In a hurry, he grabs his sword and drives his car to the middle of Oakridge Street, the site of the incident. As he pulls up to the ruined ambulance, police have already put up yellow tape around the vehicle. A couple of Echo Creek's other citizens also gaze at the scene. Gerald leaves his car and looks at the wrecked remains of the ambulance, looking quite worried. * Policeman #1: Mr. Edmarkson? A policeman approaches Gerald. * Gerald: O-Oh. Good afternoon, sir. What is it? * Policeman #1: Considering you're here, we've made some discoveries you may need to discuss with your folks. The two of them step over the yellow tape. *'Policeman #1:' We've had some reports saying a strangely dressed woman punched this hole through the ambulance and stepped out of the ambulance. We have an eyewitness drawing here. The policeman takes out a drawing on a notepad, which he shows to Gerald. It eerily resembles the woman he found earlier, with both the helmet and the white dress. * Gerald: (to himself: Oh no...) ...R-right. I'll report these back to the rest of the Gang, and we'll track her down before she causes any trouble. * Policeman #2: Yo Carl! * Policeman #1: What? * Policeman #2: I found something! Policeman #1 and Gerald head over to Policeman #2, who's standing near the big hole in the ambulance. * Policeman #1: What is it? * Policeman #2: Look! Gerald notices some droplets of a blue substance on one of the sharp edges from the hole. * Policeman #1: What is that? * Policeman #2: It kinda looks like... blood. * Policeman #1: Blood's red though, so what's with that? * Gerald: ...Hold up, I'm gonna call Kaitlynn. Gerald proceeds to call one of his friends and a fellow LR Gang member, Kaitlynn Railley. * Kaitlynn: (on the phone) ''Hey, Gerald! What is it? * '''Gerald:' Kaitlynn, I'm at Oakridge Street, near a mysteriously-crashed ambulance. Though you'd probably know about it if you've seen the news. Anyway, one of the policemen in the area found some sort of...gold-colored substance. Can you please help us figure out what it is? * Kaitlynn: (on the phone) I'm...not quite willing to get even an inch near a crashed ambulance. It could probably spontaneously burst into flames for all I know! So...is it okay if you just send a sample straight to my house? * Gerald: Well, okay then. Thanks. Gerald hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. * Gerald: Right... (to the policemen) Officers, do you have any tissues? * Policeman #1: Oh yeah, sure. He hands Gerald a tissue. *'Policeman #2:' That's not a used one, is it? *'Policeman #1:' No...? Gerald grabs the substance using the tissue. * Gerald: Oh, and can I also borrow the drawing? * Policeman #1: Sure. He hands Gerald the drawing. * Gerald: Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to leave now. * Policeman: Okay. Good luck then. With both tissue and and notepad in hand, Gerald heads to Kaitlynn's house and proceeds to ring the doorbell. *'Gerald:' Hey, Kaitlynn? *'Kaitlynn:' Oh, greetings, Gerald! What is it? *'Gerald:' Here's the sample you asked me to give. Gerald pulls out the tissue containing the dark-gold substance. *'Kaitlynn:' Oh, thanks! Uh, just hold on a minute. Kaitlynn heads back to her room, before returning to Gerald wearing gloves. She then grabs the tissue by the corner. *'Kaitlynn:' Thanks, Gerald! *'Gerald:' One more thing, did you happen to see this woman Kaitlynn returns to her room with the tissue. She then proceeds to inspect it with a microscope. * Kaitlynn: Huh....I've never seen something quite like it before.... Despite this, she can pick out one thing about the substance. It appears to have filled the role of blood in the entity's body, and its chemical structure is a lot like human blood, with only a few unrecognizable chemicals. Meanwhile... Athena, having broken herself out, walks down the street, her memories blurred, and her thoughts hazy. As she walks down the road, a police car pulls up beside her. The policemen step out, attempting to block her off. *'Policeman #1:' This is officer Earl, we have visual of target. Moving in to intercept. Subject appears dazed, possibly amnesia. As he steps in front of her, blocking her path, she notices the radio he holds. Because her mind's really f#cked up right now, she misinterprets as... a weapon. Suddenly, she holds her hand out, and she pulls the radio out of Earl's hand, before crushing it. *'Policeman #1:' We have a potential hos- A car crashes into the police car, momentarily distracting them. Having caused the crash, Athena begins lifting up various bits of rubble and flinging it at the policeman. The other fires his pistol in an attempt to neutralize her, but the bullet simply bounces off. As she turns to face him, he fires again and again, but the bullets simply continue to bounce off her. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and slings him into a nearby house with extreme force. As the remaining police circle around her, realize that they're unable to stop her. They need to call someone adept for the job. * Policeman #1: Liz! * Policeman #2: What? * Policeman #1: You still got a radio on you? * Policeman #2: Yeah! * Policeman #1: Call headquarters, tell them to contact Red Fork, tell him we have a rogue supernatural entity on Oakridge Street, the entity is bulletproof and possesses some sort of telekinesis! *'Policeman #2: I can try!' Athena studies the policeman circling her. She lifts the tattered remains of the police car and throws it at Policeman #1, who ducks and attempts to get closer to her. He takes out a taser gun and fires it at her leg, attempting to incapacitate her. The blast manages to bring her to her knees. As he waits for her next move, a tire hits him in the chest, causing him to fall over in pain. *'Policeman #2:' This is officer Liz, we have a supernatural entity on Oakridge Street, subject is hostile, possesses telekinesis and is bulletproof. Please, contact any one of the Locked Room Gang and ask for backup! As she's saying this, she feels a hand go around her neck, and lifts her off the ground, as she drops the radio, she sees Athena lifting her up in the air, before essentially pushing her to the ground. Cut back to Kaitlynn. As she studies the substance, she hears a huge boom off in the distance, like a car crash. Gerald also hears it too. Not long after, they can hear gunshots. '' ''While Kaitlynn gave in to her cowardly nature and took a break from her studies to hide under the table, Gerald was beginning to get worried. It seemed to him as if the situation was getting dire. If he wants to make sure no more lives will be lost, he has to act quickly. Just then, Rosewell calls him. Gerald grabs out his phone from his left pocket and answers it. *'Gerald:' Hey, Rosewell? What is it? *'Rosewell:' Gerald! There's an oddly-dressed woman with supernatural powers, and she's destroying everything in her path! *'Gerald:' himself, nervous ''....oh no, ''please don't tell me it's her.... his worried expression turning into a stern one ....Anyway, I'm going to call the rest of the Gang and tell them to come over at my house. You should come over too, I mean you are a Gang member as well. Alright, I have to go now! hangs up Gerald then hurriedly messages every Gang member that has a contact on his phone with a simple text: "Huge emergency. Meet me at my house, stat." Gerald's house. Gerald, and Rosewell are waiting for the other Gang members to come. Just then, the doorbell rings. Gerald gets up from the sofa and walks to the door. He then proceeds to open it. It's Pit, servant of Palutena, Goddess of Light, as well as the captain of her royal guard. He seems visibly tired, likely having travelled a long path just to get to Gerald's house. *'Pit:' panting ....Heya....sorry....to.... sighs ''....keep you....waiting.... *'Gerald:' Oh, hey Pit! It's good to see you here! Man, you look tired....how about you go sit in one of the chairs over there? *'Pit:' ....thanks.... ''Pit proceeds to go sit in the chair, still catching his breath. Of course, while Gerald is glad someone has shown up to discuss the situation at hand, both him and Rosewell are somewhat baffled by his appearance. *'Gerald:' Uh, Pit? I've got a question.... *'Rosewell:' Yeah, me too.... *'Pit:' ....yeah? *'Gerald:' ....How could have possibly known about my emergency text? I don't have your contact on my phone! *'Rosewell:' Yeah, and even if you did recieve his text....somehow, you can't read! How'd you know about our whole situation? *'Pit:' ...Right! There's this magic fountain-pool-thing at the temple that's used for watching over stuff. I mostly just use it to watch Smash Bros. matches since I usually don't get invited to the audience, although I sometimes use it to see if there's anything bad going on in Echo Creek. *'Rosewell:' Wait, you don't use it to spy on people, do you? *'Pit:' What?! No! I'd never do that! *'Rosewell:' Phew....for a minute there I thought you would go stalker with that magic fountain of yours. While the three are talking, something breaks straight through the window. It's Blast, Alice and Tommy, a bit burnt, with a bit of ashes on them. * Alice: '''Tommy... I told you to not touch that. * '''Tommy: '''Sorry Alice... * '''Gerald: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you guys okay? * '''Blast: ''(stands up, and stretches his back)'' We were at Alice's place, she was finishing an invention for fast travel, but Tommy got curious and touched something he wasn't supposed to, and blam! We were tossed all the way here with an explosion. * Alice: 'Yeah... ''(stares at Tommy) * '''Tommy: '''I already said I'm sorry! * '''Blast: '''So what's the emergency, Jelo? * '''Gerald: Right. A few hours ago, an ambulance suddenly flipped on its side in the middle of Oakridge Street, killing everybody who was in it. Well, everybody but a woman in a weird outfit, who punched a hole in the ambulance and got out. Normally, I'd react in disbelief when it comes to this kind of stuff, but....well....I've seen so many weird and unbelievable things during my adventures that they're....just not that weird anymore. * Blast: '''Yeah. I mean, when you've already fought a dark crab swordfighter with shadow powers that generates black crystals, an electric dolphin pirate, an evil pony that builds robots, a rare creature with his body made up by parts of all kinds of animals and can create ultimate chaos, a giant inkling, and a powerful shadow demon, weird kind of loses its meaning. * '''Alice: '''So, where do you think this woman could be? Do you think she's some sort of superpowered human, like Blast or Boulder? * '''Gerald: '''I mean, she could be, but there's no way to be sure. Although, there was this weird feeling....I don't know how to describe it, but it seems....familiar.... * '''Blast: '''Well, I bet there is a way. * '''Tommy: '''We have to find her! * '''Rosewell: Gerald, where do you think she might be headed? * Gerald: 'I'm not sure, but she couldn't have gone that far. She must still be somewhere in Echo Creek. * '''Alice: '''In that case we just have to look for her, and any signs of where she might be. * '''Pit: '''Well, let's get going, I guess. ''As the gang gets ready to go search for the mysterious woman, someone else knocks on the door. Gerald opens and it's Jaiden. * '''Jaiden: '''Sorry for taking so long. I had lots of work to do, and I just managed to get it all done before coming. * '''Blast: '''Jaiden! * '''Jaiden: '''Hi Blast! So, what's the emergency? * '''Alice: '''It appears some mysterious woman punched a hole in an ambulance, causing it to flip over, killing everyone inside it except herself. * '''Tommy: '''Gee, sounds like whoever she is, she's really strong. * '''Alice: '''Yeah. It wouldn't surprise me if she was another superpowered human made by Dr. Zack. * '''Jaiden: '''But doesn't he only make superpowered teens? * '''Blast: '''Mostly yes, but do remember he also made that faker, Mr. Simon. * '''Alice: '''Yeah, that... * '''Blast: It only shows that superpowered adults aren't out of his reach. * Pit: 'Well, I think we should go now! * '''Gerald: '''Pit's right. We'd better get going! * '''Rosewell: '''Where do you suppose Red Fork is? * '''Pit: '''Yeah, you know, him being the current leader of the gang and all. * '''Gerald: '''I don't know, he's probably busy or something, but that doesn't matter now. Let's go, gang! ''The gang goes to search for the mysterious woman. Meanwhile, at the Echo Creek park, Red Fork and Blue Ocean are just relaxing. Blue Ocean's reading a book, while Red Fork is eating a huge ice cream. * 'Red Fork: '''What could be better than this? A nice day, and a huge ice cream to eat? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Doesn't get much better than that, I guess. (keeps reading) * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah... nothing could ruin this. ''Suddenly, Red Fork's phone starts ringing. He grabs his phone and answers the call. * 'Red Fork: '''Hello? * '''Policeman #4: '''Mr. Red Fork, this is officer Carlson. ''There's a hint of urgency in his voice. * 'Red Fork: '''What can I help you with today? (continues eating his ice cream while he keeps his phone at his ear) * '''Policeman #4: '''We have a rogue supernatural entity on the loose! She last was seen at Oakridge Street. The entity is bulletproof and seems to have some sort of telekinesis! * '''Red Fork: '''Sounds like you've got quite a pickle there. But no need to worry, help is on the way! * '''Policeman #4: '''Thank you Mr. Red Fork. Please hurry! * '''Red Fork: '''Right away, sir! ''Red Fork grabs his ice cream, and swallows it whole. * 'Red Fork: '''Agh! Brainfreeze! * '''Blue Ocean: '(facepalm) * 'Red Fork: '''Well, I'd better get going. I just got a date to attend to. * '''Blue Ocean: '''A date? * '''Red Fork: '''See you later, Blue Ocean! (runs off) * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sometimes I just don't get it. (keeps reading) ''Red Fork dashes through Echo Creek at a speed that only Rainbow Dash or Sonic could beat, and after a quick run, arrives at Oakridge Street. * 'Red Fork: '''Ok evildoer, show yourself! I've come to defeat you! ''Red Fork pans his eyes, before noticing Athena. Wearing her white dress, with silver-blue helmet adorned on top and a similar coloured shoulder guard, she turns to face Red Fork upon hearing his voice. Red Fork then sees that her eyes glow white, though he could faintly see her grey pupils. Smoke or steam appears to be emitting from her body and her skin looks slightly scalded. * 'Red Fork: '''Are you the troublemaker the police force told me about? ''Athena doesn't appear to respond, though she seems.. confused. The two about 10 or 12 feet away from each other, her eyes seem to be studying him. Suddenly, she holds out her hand, and Red Fork is thrown a few feet away from her, causing him to land on his side. '' ''Red Fork is surprised about this, though he remembers that the police officer said she had some sort of telekinesis. Perhaps that's what she was doing? Red Fork got up, and began to run over to Athena. * 'Red Fork: '''I don't know who you are, but if you're causing trouble in this town, you'll have to be stopped! ''She unfortunately sees this movement towards him as... a threat. Her eyes widen as Red Fork sees bit of rubble begin to lift up in the air, before they move towards him in synchronisation with her hand movements. This convinces Red Fork even further that whoever this is, she must be a threat. He continues to run towards her, quickly leaping to the left or to the right to dodge the rubble that's being tossed towards him. Once he's close enough, he charges his horn with magic, and atempts to ram straight into her like a rhinocerus or a bull would. Red Fork slams into Athena sending the two of them further down the street. Being pinned by Red Fork, Athena uses her legs to kick him a few inches of the ground, enough for her to roll out the way. Red Fork turns around to face her, realizing she'll be a worthy opponent. * 'Red Fork: '(smiles) This is gonna be fun. Athena straightens up, as a sword nearly as long as her arm materializes in her hand, as does in the other. She readies them for Red Fork's next move. Red Fork then uses his magic to teleport. Athena only sees him disappear, confused about where the red unicorn went. Red Fork appears right behind Athena, and uses his hind legs to perform a powerful kick at Athena, knocking her off her feet. On the floor again, Athena turns to hit Red Fork with another telekinetic push, sending him flying a few feet back and to crash the back of a car. Athena effortlessly lifts the tattered remains of the police car with her hands and throws it at Red Fork. Red Fork teleports again, and appears behind Athena again. This time, he uses his magic to levitate her, and toss her against the wall. * 'Red Fork: '''You're not the only one with telekinetic powers! Though in my case it's more magic levitation than actual telekinesis... Anyway! You're going down! ''Athena gets up again, seemingly undeterred by all the wall throwing. With her two blades in hand, she dashes towards Red Fork, preparing the bury the blades in his body. Red Fork leaps out of the way, dodging the attack, and then lands on the ground, causing the ground to shake due to his weight. He then charges his horn, and begins shooting magic blasts as if he were a machine gun. Athena uses her two swords to block the magic blasts like a Jedi, before one blast hits at an angle, and is sent back right into Red Fork's face. Athena uses this distraction to dematerialize her swords and take out her silver spear, which she throws like a javelin at the distracted Red Fork. Red Fork sees the magic blast being reflected towards him, so he ducks and dodges it. Red Fork then sees Athen throw a javelin at him, but he uses his magic to stop it in mid-air, levitate it and toss it back at Athena. Red Fork then shoots a couple of magic blasts more, before trying to charge again at Athena. Athena, however, catches the spear mid air, and as Red Fork charges at her, she sidesteps slightly, stepping on his foot, whacks him with the handle of the spear before using a flying kick to send him backwards. *'''Athena: ... *'Red Fork: '''Ugh... you're not bad. (stands up, stretching his back) ''Red Fork seems a bit tired. Maybe he'll stop attacking... Nope, he once again stats running towards Athena, trying to charge again. However, a few feet before ramming straight into Athena, he teleports behind her, confusing her, before performing another powerful hind-kick, which sends her flying into a wall at the other side of the street. * Red Fork: 'But I'm better. (pants a bit, as he's tired) ''It had to be Red Fork, of course. Who else would still be so confident in his victory even after all of this, as it seemed this was a pretty equal fight. Suddenly, the spear flies past Red Fork, inches from his face. Athena uses this distraction to catch up to Red Fork and deliver a solid uppercut to his face. Red Fork gets a bit dizzy from this attack, but quickly recovers. * 'Red Fork: '''Ok, it's time to get serious! ''Red Fork pounces on Athena, and a dust cloud forms around the two as they fight each other. To be honest it was a pretty equal fight, neither of them seemed to have a noticeable advantage over the other. Meanwhile, the gang is hurrying to where the mysterious woman was last seen. * 'Jaiden: '''So, what does this person actually look like? * '''Gerald: '''I actually have a drawing of her. Look. ''Gerald shows the gang the drawing of the mysterious woman. Most of them just looked at the drawing, wondering why she was dressed up so strangely. However, Pit looked at the drawing, and he seemed to recognize this person. That helmet, that dress... * 'Pit: '''That's no superpowered human! That's Athena! * '''Tommy: '''Huh? She's a teen? * '''Pit: '''No, Athena! Goddess of Wisdom, Spear of Knowledge! * '''Alice: '''W-w-wait a second, are you trying to tell me that the greek gods are actually real? * '''Pit: '''Well, duh! Of course they do! * '''Blast: '''Wait, are you telling me that we're actually about to confront a deity? * '''Rosewell: '''Well, technically, Galaximus proclaimed herself the Inkling Goddess, so in a way we already have. * '''Blast: '''Well yeah, but she just auto-proclaimed herself to be that! We're talking about a real goddess here! * '''Alice: '''Wow, after all this time, I can't believe the pagan gods are real! * '''Pit: '(nervous chuckle) Yeah... just don't call them that. It's for the best. * 'Alice: '(confused) Uh, ok? * 'Jaiden: '''But what could a greek goddess be doing in Echo Creek? * '''Rosewell: '''I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to figure it out! * '''Tommy: '''Yeah! ''The gang arrives at Oakridge Street, which is where Athena was last seen. The gang only sees massive destruction, as everything here is destroyed. * 'Gerald: '''Whoa... what just happened here? * '''Alice: '''Well, we're talking about a goddess. What did you expect? * '''Tommy: '''Do you think she's still here? * '''Pit: '''We'd better start searching. ''The gang starts searching. Meanwhile, the battle between Athena and Red Fork continues. The dust cloud finally dissolves, as Red Fork uses his hind legs to kick Athena against a tree. The impact was so strong that the tree fell, and unfortunately, it fell right onto her. Red Fork walks closer as he sees Athena had been smashed by a tree. There was no way she would be able to keep fighting after that, right? However, his mouth went wide open when he saw the tree slowly lift off into the air, as Athena began to stand up, using her telekinesis to lift the tree before dropping it. Her clothes were dirty and a bit ripped, and she seemed very damaged, but she was still standing! * 'Red Fork: '''Whoa... you're tougher than I anticipated. ''However, before Athena could attack him again, Red Fork ran up close to her. * 'Red Fork: '''But that's not a problem. Because I'm tougher than anyone ever anticipates. Don't blink! Too slow! ''Red Fork begins running around Athena at great speed, delivering multiple hits in rapid succession, until one knocks her into a wall. Red Fork then walks up to her again. * 'Red Fork: '''You know, this was a lot of fun, but I can't let you wreck Echo Creek like this. Maybe we can play again some other time. ''Red Fork prepares to deliver the final blow to defeat Athena, but as he did, the gang arrived. * 'Pit: '''Yes, it's Athena! * '''Jaiden: '''And that's Red Fork! * '''Gerald: '''Red Fork, what are you doing!? ''Red Fork stops in his tracks, and turns around to see the gang. * 'Red Fork: '''Guys! I'm a bit busy here! I still have to defeat this villain! ''Suddenly, Athena grabs both his horn and his left arm, before lifting him up and throwing him in the direction of the gang. He crashes right in front of the gang, causing Jaiden and Tommy to fall over with him. Pit takes out the Palutena Bow and proceeds to shoot Athena with light arrows, while Rosewell throws boomerangs at Athena, hoping she can stall her from attacking. * 'Blast: '''Jaiden! (runs to help Jaiden stand up) Are you ok? * '''Jaiden: '''Yes, I'm ok Blast, just a bit dirty that's all. * '''Blast: '''Alright, goddess or not, we can't let this continue! ''Blast flies around Athena at high speed, shooting ice blasts at her in an attempt to freeze her in place. Meanwhile Red Fork stood up again. * 'Red Fork: '''Oh come on, I was literally about to defeat her! * '''Alice: '''Then allow us to help you. ''Athena manages to dodge the ice blasts and the arrows, and as she prepares to retaliate, the boomerang whacks her in the face. She turns to face them, slightly more peeved off. Her spear appearing back in her hand, she throws it at Blast. However, Blast easily dodges it with his speed, while this gives Alice some time to shoot some plasma bolts at Athena with her cannon. This gets Athena's attention, but as she prepares to perform another attack, Blast uses his superstrength to grab the fallen tree, and uses it to smash Athena in the back of her head, as if it were a bat. Blast eventually drops the tree, as the goddess is now out cold. * 'Blast: '''Oh... I guess that's it? * '''Alice: '''What do we do now? * '''Tommy: '''I don't know. What should we do with her? * '''Jaiden: '''Well, considering her powerful she is, we ought to keep her somewhere safe, where she can't hurt anyone. * '''Red Fork: '''I think I know the place! (calls Blue Ocean by phone) Hey, Blue Ocean! I'm gonna need your help. ''Fast forward to a while later, the gang is at Blue Ocean's lab. Blue Ocean has a transparent cell to keep Athena in. Red Fork levitates her into the cell, and Blue Ocean shuts it so Athena doesn't escape. * '''Gerald: '''Wait, are we just going to keep her inside this cell? * '''Blue Ocean: '''There really isn't much else we can do. According to what I heard, she's really dangerous. * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, we can't leave her running loose. * '''Jaiden: '''What do you think she'll do when she wakes up? * '''Blast: '''I'm not sure. * '''Gerald: Perhaps interrogation? No supervillain would just attack a city without explaining their motives. Suddenly, Athena's clothes including her helmet glows white, and suddenly it changes into a clean grey blazer with a light grey waistcoat, plus blue jeans and a grey fedora. Her injuries also disappear at that point, including the steam coming off her body. At that point, she finally wakes up, her eyes being startling grey. Her eyes dart across the room, looking at each of the gang present before she slowly stands up. *'Athena:' What the hell? *'Gerald:' Hello, Athena. Huh, didn't know you could change your outfit instantaneously... Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos